


A Starry, Starry Night: Birthday Boy

by sxb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxb/pseuds/sxb
Summary: It's April 12.Sehun's turning 21, the maknae is officially an adult.





	A Starry, Starry Night: Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> maybe inspired by true events
> 
>  
> 
> take caution while reading lol

Once upon a starry, starry night, I was awoken up by a beaming light coming through my bedroom window. I stood up from my bed to pull the blinds down, however, the glimmering lights told me to stop and look, even for a moment. I look at the calendar then shifted my attention to the wall clock. It was midnight of April 12.

I guess the excitement would not let me sleep. I told myself.

It was the midnight when a boy turns into man. It was the midnight of a great gathering of all people dear to me. It was the midnight of the day where everyone will be dress in my favorite hue: white and black. It was the midnight of my debut as a man.

I walked around my room and gazed upon the pictures hanging in my walls. I laugh at the many faces I am with. I try to imagine how they will look later in a very formal event and what they will look after the drinks have been put out. I trace our family picture and am at awe because it has been more than 6 years since we started. 

Everyone’s thin like a toothpick here. I said as I traced our first picture together as a 12-member unit.

I’m going to be as tall as you soon, Kris hyung, just you wait.

My heart begins to feel full because for at least a night, everyone I grew up and shared my life with will be gathered in one room celebrating my transcendence to adulthood.

The big bright yellow sphere soon took a peek and I heard a number of footsteps in the kitchen. Everyone was going through the cupboards and fridge to fix a quick breakfast. The next thing I knew, everyone was devouring pancakes and waffles and chugging on milk while we wait for the stylists, coordinators, and make-up artists. I was not sure if I was the only one who was anxiously excited for the event or the uneasy slurping of the others gave it away that I was not the only one. What kind of brother would not feel so much emotions when their maknae is hours away from being dubbed as an adult? Their baby boy, so little and innocent, will soon become a man of his own.

When the doorbell rang, I rushed to the door to greet the crew and staff to help me in the preparations for my big day. I was overwhelmed with the numerous people touching my skin and hair although I felt like a king. One person was pulling my hair to one side and lathering it mousse. Another person was putting on so much products on my face that I could not remember how many were splattered on my face.

There are also a group of people facing cameras on me, taking pictures and videos of everything I do. Paparazzi, I said to myself while I smirk. Soon enough, I looked in the mirror and saw someone who I could not recognize. My hair was, for a very long time, is in place. My face was robbed of its pores. 

You look amazing, Junmyeon said and gave me a pat in the back.

It was 6 pm. The room was starting to fill up. I see many familiar faces and faces I can’t remember. I started counting the empty chairs, it was diminishing. I kept on checking with my coordinators if everyone was there. I can see their annoyance with my continuous questions, but they smile and answer, Almost everyone is here. 

By 7 pm, I heard the music play, it was my time to enter the world as a man. 

Are you ready? Luhan asked me as he offered his hand. 

When I’m with you, I always am. I smiled as I took his hand.

With Luhan by side, we walked down the swirled stairs as smartphones aimed at us. I hear numerous claps from everywhere. I looked to my left and saw the hyungs, Minseok, Kris, and Junmyeon, tearing up. I smiled and waved at them. I looked at my right side and saw the kids I grew up with. Kyungsoo, Tao, and Jongin were no longer skinny kids but dashing young men. They were also tearing up. I smirked at them and mouthed that they don’t look good crying. I believed they were able to read my face and tried to laugh. When we were down, they closed the door and the party began.

It was everything I dreamt of. The buffet table had all my favorite viands and desserts. The place was decorated to the painting of Van Gogh’s Starry Night: swirling lines, dark night sky hue, heavenly bodies dangled. I had my name in big letters up on stage while the lights installed on them screamed for attention. I had a table of filled with gifts from the people who dearly loves me. Yixing, Baekhyun, and Jongdae organized a little variety show with all the songs that we sang together. Everyone that made me who I am today were all in one room celebrating with me as I step into adulthood.

Before I could officially cut my galaxy-themed cake, Luhan told me to look at the guy wearing a black shirt and black jeans by the first table on my right. The guy told me to smile then proceeded to count down. I made sure I was giving the biggest smile I could possibly do. I made sure that that picture, once developed, would show how happy I am with what was happening. 3… 2… 1… SMILE!

Flash.

Flash. That one part of a camera I dreaded. The blinding light that made me close my eyes after the photographer shouted ‘smile’.

Vibrate.

As I open my eyes again, I found my phone vibrating. Its glowing screen informed me that it’s 1 AM in the morning. It was April 12. I sat down and rubbed my eyes and looked out my window. There were no stars in the sky. The moon was not present as well. I looked at the calendar by the window pane and told myself, You’re officially an adult. I chuckled and shifted my attention to my wall. The rectangular outlines reminded me of the picture frames that used to hang there and the box they now reside in. I chuckled again and said, it was all just a dream. 

I went back to bed and closed my eyes, hoping I could go back to that fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> this was an edit of my previous work posted in a blog lolz so no plagiarism here


End file.
